Solidão, Inseparável Companheira
by Anita4
Summary: Serena descobre a verdadeira identidade de Tuxedo Mask, que decide juntar-se ao grupo para ajudar. Numa missão ambos vão parar em um... Completa em 2 caps, Classic
1. O Presente Desaparece em Meio ao Passado

Notas Iniciais:

Vou usar nomes da dublagem daqui, mas alguns apelidos serão do original por ausência de um termo melhor.

Mamo, mamo-chan, Mamo-baka, Mamoro-baka- se referirão ao Darien, sendo os últimos tendo a ver com Darien idiota.

Odango, Odango Atama- corresponderia a Cabecinha de Vento.

Usako, Usa, Usa-chan- corresponderão a Serena, como apelidos carinhosos, porém o primeiro teria tradução como pequeno coelho.

E os sufixos: chan e kun- como carinhoso, san- como neutro, sama- algo a ver com senhor, senhora

Não sei se usarei todos, mas caso eu acabe adicionando vou tentar colocar a tradução abaixo.

Outra coisa, esta história começa depois do capítulo que Sailor Vênus aparece, mas ninguém sabe da identidade de Darien e ele não ficou tão ferido assim.

**Solidão, Inseparável Companheira **

Capítulo 1- O Presente Desaparece em Meio ao Passado

Solidão... Você já sentiu isso? Já jurou que nunca sentiria só? Ou simplesmente disse que nunca o sentiu? Não... Há sempre um momento na vida em que você se sente sozinha. Certas pessoas podem parecer totalmente sozinhas e não sentirem tal coisa. Outras podem parecer as mais alegres do mundo e sem preocupações e...

É assim que eu me sinto. Sei que a imagem que passo é de uma pessoa alegre e que não liga para nada, mas a verdade é que isso é um fardo para mim. Quando era mais nova era genuinamente alegre, mas à medida que cresci as coisas se complicavam e eu não queria preocupar ninguém, então só fingia um sorriso. 

Agora eu começo a achar que todo o sorriso que dou é falso, sinto saudade de sorrir de verdade e ninguém me conhece a ponto de dizer que eu sou uma mentirosa por sorrir assim. Ou então simplesmente não tem a preocupação suficiente para tal. 

Sou Serena Tsukino, tenho 15 anos e estou no Primeiro Ano do Ensino Médio. Minha vida era normal até eu conhecer uma gata chamada Lua que me falou que eu era Sailor Moon defensora do amor e da justiça e a partir daí eu tive que lutar contra monstros chamados Youma. 

Pode parecer que esta responsabilidade foi a causa, mas não é verdade. A culpada foi a solidão. 

Por eu ser uma menina alegre, despreocupada, preguiçosa, meio burra, chorona e entre outros eu acabei ficando sozinha. Todas as minhas amigas já tinham namorados que volta e meia se tornavam o motivo para a gente não sair em grupo, sempre tinha alguma com algum encontro marcado. 

Eu gostava de alguém e isso era o que mantinha o meu único sorriso para valer. O nome dele era Andrew, mas aconteceu de eu descobrir que ele já tinha uma namorada fixa e acabei desistindo da minha queda, que agora me parece tão infantil. 

Pensando bem isto me deixou um vazio imenso no coração... Não tenho mais motivo para sorrir por motivo algum, só por ouvir o nome dele. Sinto falta disto... 

Minha vontade era a de me apaixonar por alguém e ser retribuída. Era o que eu mais queria e eu sabia só isso preencheria a minha solidão e a exterminaria de uma vez por todas. 

Mas o fato de eu fingir um sorriso, e eu nem sabia disso, atrapalhava tudo, já que acabou se tornando uma obrigação, então todo sorriso que eu dava, ou quase todo, correspondia a pelo ao menos duas lágrimas. 

*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-* 

-Olá, Andrew!-disse eu enquanto entrava no salão de jogos onde meu melhor amigo trabalhava. 

-Tudo bem, Darien?-e vi aquele sorriso, marca de Andrew, aquilo me deixava seguro que eu tinha um amigo nele. Enquanto isso, ouvi alguns suspiros das poucas meninas naquele salão de jogos. 

-Tudo... E você? 

-Também, exceto por esse calor, sorte minha terem instalado ar condicionado aqui ano passado. 

-Sim... Está bem quente. 

-E aí? Como vai tudo? 

-Acabei de estudar para a prova de amanhã e estou seguro eu consigo pelo ao menos perto da máxima.-vi quando ele me deu um olhar de nojo e sorri. 

-Não entendo como pode ser tão obcecado por estudar... Devia tentar se divertir para uma mudança.

-Eu sempre saio nos encontros que você arranja, não é? Então não chateia e me dá uma xícara de café. 

-Neste calor?-ele levantou a sobrancelha. 

-Sim, e rápido!-e o vi preparando-o. 

Neste momento também ouvi os sinos daquele lugar que anunciavam a entrada de alguém. Um aperto no coração me fez virar, mas já sabendo quem era. 

E lá estava um anjo. O penteado em coques terminados em duas marias-chiquinhas e os alhos azuis como o oceano. No rosto aquele sorriso que já virara uma de suas características. Não me contive, então. 

-Olá, Cabecinha de vento!-pude ver o vermelho de raiva em suas bochechas na menção do odiado apelido que a dei. 

-É Serena, Darien! Que droga de memória você tem... Onde está Andrew?-ah! A queda dela por ele era tão óbvia, exceto para o interessado. Era a minha única garantia que ele não largaria Rita por ela. Que bom ele também ser um pouco Cabeça de Vento às vezes. 

-Estou aqui!-falou meu amigo pondo o meu café a minha frente e novamente dando aquele sorriso. Ouvi alguns suspiros, mas como estava de costas para Usako, como a chamo na minha mente, não posso dizer se ela fez parte. Tenho dúvidas já que ela tem agido estranho ultimamente. Um brilho bonito no olhar dela se apagou faz algum tempo. 

-Que bom ver-lo, Andrew!- e novamente ela abriu aquele sorriso. Agora se sentava do meu lado, me ignorando. 

-O que faz aqui? 

-Estou esperando minhas amigas, elas devem chegar a qualquer momento.-era incrível como ambos me ignoravam. 

Não demorou muito para o sino novamente tocar e entrarem cinco garotas e dois gatos. Três garotas e a gata preta eu já conhecia, os outros era novos para mim, mas acho que já os tinha visto por aqui, nos videogames. 

-Pronta, Odango?-perguntou uma das quatro que eu mais conhecia, Rei Hino. 

-Sim... Vamos?-Serena se levantou.-Tchau, Andrew...-senti uma ponta de tristeza e hesitação na voz dela, tinha algo errado, mas ela ainda sorria.-Até, Darien...-agora sim eu sabia que tinha algo errado, ela nunca que me daria tchau se não fosse para algo importante. 

Num impulso, peguei suavemente uma de suas mãos e quando a vi me olhar assustada murmurei para eu os outros não ouvissem. 

-Promete que volta?-ela me olhou assustado e suas bochechas levemente coradas. Continuei.-Não faça nenhuma besteira... 

Então ela balançou a cabeça positivamente e falou bem baixo: 

-Hai. Ja ne, Mamo.* -um peso saiu do meu coração e vi o estranho grupo partir sério, mas Rei e a mais alta, Lita, acho, implicando com Serena sobre o meu movimento súbito, com certeza. 

Então virei a cabeça para ter a minha vez com as implicâncias. Esperava o pior de Andrew, ele sabia da minha queda pela Usako e adorava tornar-la o tema de nossa conversa. 

Mas os olhos dele também demonstravam muita preocupação. 

-E o que ela te disse?-perguntou ele, devia ter ouvido o que eu falei ou simples mente o deduziu. 

-Que sim... Que o prometia...-lembrando das palavras dela, tinha me chamado de Mamo... Como Andrew e Rei fazem... E isso me fez feliz. 

-O que será que farão? 

-Não sei...-e tomei meu café, quase que o cuspindo para fora de tão frio. 

-Vou esquentar...-falou Andrew, já pegando a xícara. 

-Melhor, mesmo... 

E então lembrei dos meus próprios problemas... Hoje teria que me encontrar com Zoiscite na Torre Starlight e então batalharíamos pelos cristais arco-íris. 

Levantei-me, paguei e fui embora, preocupado comigo, mas predominantemente por Usako. 

*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-* 

-Então digo que teremos que até a Torre Starlight logo. Antes que eles façam o que quer que estejam planejando.-completava Lua o que Arthemis tinha acabado de dizer. 

-Esperem, vou investigar sobre todas as rotas que poderemos usar como fuga caso seja uma armadilha.-falou Amy com seu mini-computador de mão. 

E eu fiquei observando as guerreiras terem conversas paralelas sobre seus namorados e sobre o medo de perder-los e mergulhei na minha própria solidão. Eu poderia morrer por causa da ação de hoje... Mas eu não tinha em quem pensar no último momento... Então lembrei da minha pequeníssima queda por Tuxedo Mask, que tinha sido estragada pela revelação dele ser nosso inimigo também. 

Logo notei Amy dar um grito animado e olhei sem prestar muita atenção. 

-Creio que fiz um mapa com todas as nossas rotas de fuga..-falou a menina de cabelos azuis e curtos. Todos os outros se sentiram mais aliviados. 

-Então iremos daqui à uma hora, às cinco.-completou Artemis. 

*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-* 

Olhei tudo o que tinha no meu apartamento e notei que se eu não voltasse Andrew sentiria a minha falta... E eu sentia por nunca ter revelado a Usako sobre meus sentimentos. Não! Se eu perdesse fugiria... Zoiscite ainda não tinha descoberto minha identidade, só tinha anunciado em todos os meios de comunicação a convocação, se eu tivesse sorte Sailor Moon também estaria lá. 

Não, ela não podia ir, ou então atrapalharia... Mas eu o desejava secretamente. Olhei o relógio e ele mostrava dez para as cinco, melancolicamente. Também devia saber que faltavam dez minutos para a última batalha. Então eu poderia encontrar o cristal e dar-lo para minha princesa. Estaria livre daqueles sonhos e maldição. 

*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-* 

Cinco minutos... Cheguei adiantada cinco minutos... E fiquei ali esperando pelo ao menos uma delas, para não ficar tão sozinha ali fora, tão sozinha ali fora quanto eu estava aqui dentro. 

Passou um minuto e ouvi passos, só então notei que ainda não estava transformada... Que sorte... Não era nenhuma delas para me dar sermão por eu estar sem meu disfarce. 

Mas era... Era Darien? O que ele fazia ali? Estava indo para atrás de uma árvore, havia muitas por ali. 

*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-* 

Fui sem me transformar, ainda era cedo e um homem em smoking, capa, cartola e máscara definitivamente chamaria atenção. Sabia que ali era rodeado por bosques onde me esconderia e me transformaria. 

Cheguei temeroso, fui direto por entre as árvores e me transformei em Tuxedo Mask. Neste momento ouvi um barulho de madeira quebrando, senti medo de Zoiscite ter me descoberto e olhei bruto para o lado para ver uma garota paralisada me olhando. 

-Serena...-murmurei, na verdade meus lábios apenas gesticularam. Enquanto isso me aproximava calmo dela. Sabia que pelo jeito dela, sabia da minha identidade e da importância do meu segredo. 

Estava tremendo e agora sacudia a cabeça como se dissesse que não podia ser verdade... 

*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-* 

Não! Eu não podia acreditar! Tuxedo Mask, aquele lindo cavaleiro que sempre me salvava quando eu achava que não havia mais esperança, que sempre estava ali quando eu precisava dele. Aquele por que eu me apaixonei... Era na verdade o cara excêntrico, egoísta, metido a besta, idiota e muito mais chamado Darien. O homem que eu mais odiava no mundo. Mesmo com aquela gentileza que me prestou hoje, minha opinião não mudava... Ele só me perturbava, o tempo todo e era o que sempre e salvou... 

Senti uma lágrima passar pela minha bochecha e o vi chegar e parar na minha frente. Por entre a máscara eu via o azul dos olhos de Darien e o odiei. Tanto quanto odiava ao Darien e até mais por ter me escondido aquilo, aquele tempo todo. Recuperando meus movimentos dei-lhe um tapa, bem na cara. 

-Eu te odeio, Darien! Eu te odeio!-gritei e tentei correr, mas ele, recuperado do tapa, segurou meu braço. 

-O quê faz aqui?-perguntou ignorando o acontecido. 

-Nada que te interesse!!!-respondi tentando me livrar do aperto no braço. De certa forma bem gentil. 

-Sere- ele não pôde continuar já que fomos rodeados por uma luz vermelha e o olhei assustada, Zoiscite e Malashite devia ter-nos visto. 

Quando a luz desapareceu estávamos de frente para a mencionada, a maldita Zoiscite. Ela ficava ali irônica, olhando para Darien a la Tuxedo Mask, saberia ela de sua identidade. Esperava que sim, com muita raiva e ódio. 

-Muito bem, Tuxedo Mask, vou colocar os cristais no meio e você faça o mesmo.-ela caminhou até o meio do caminho e depositou os cristais arco-íris. 

-Deixe-a ir! 

-Hahahaha! Faça o combinado e ela não sairá ferida.-Darien me olhou impotente e o olhei com nojo e desgosto. Logo vencido ele caminhou até o meio e também colocou os cristais. 

Logo que ele voltou até onde eu estava, Malashite apareceu e pegaria os cristais se não fosse por Rei a la Sailor Mars jogar um "Fogo de Marte" em suas mãos. 

-Afaste-se Malashite!-gritou Sailor Jupiter e sem o discurso lançou um "Trovão de Jupiter" enquanto Ami cegou-os e Mina atacava Zoiscite. 

Logo as quatro se juntaram a mim e a Tuxedo Mask. 

-Como souberam?-perguntou às quatro. 

-Foi simples, sentimos uma atividade aqui durante uma leitura do fogo e investigamos confirmando. Tínhamos marcado aqui, não te esperávamos.-respondeu Rei. 

Darien já estava indo buscar os cristais, quando o segurei. Ami notou e foi pegar os sete ali reunidos. 

-Você não vai!-eu disse e ele logo se livrou de mim, porém sem me machucar. 

-O que está fazendo?-perguntou ele, sem entender minha ação e só então notei que eu não estava transformada. 

-É melhor sairmos, Tuxedo Mask.-falou Ami com os cristais nas mãos. 

E nós seis saímos. 

-Vá embora Serena, não é seu negócio aqui.-disse Darien, num tom mandão. Cerrei meus pulsos e iria dar-lhe outro tapa quando notei um cristal de energia de Zoiscite voando em direção a ele. 

-Cuidado-falei empurrando-o do caminho e me livrando também do ferimento. Zoiscite apareceu. 

-Não se livram de mim assim tão fácil... Entreguem os cristais. 

-Você rompeu com o trato, Zoiscite. Não foi uma batalha justa.-falou Darien, com raiva na voz. 

-E você, tão tolinho, acreditou... 

-Fogo de Marte! 

-Trovão de Jupiter!- as duas conseguiram pegar-la de surpresa, mas não causaram grande coisa recebendo um ataque que as prendeu em uma cadeia de energia, parecida com a de noite passada. 

-Raio Crescente!-Mina acabou também sendo presa e logo foi Ay, olhei com horror tudo a minha redor ficar mau para mim e senti os braços de Darien me protegendo e o olhei nos olhos, vi aflição. 

*-*-*-*Darien-*-*-*-* 

Não! Isso só podia ser um sonho, melhor, um pesadelo, dos piores. Eu iria morrer ou viraria boneco para Zoiscite. E os cristais arco-íris... Minha princesa não seria salva e o que era pior... Serena seria morta, já que não tinha utilidade. Olhei-a assustado e tentei decorar suas feições como se fosse a última vez, já que provavelmente seria. Logo ela sentiu meus olhos nela e me olhou direto, desespero lá dentro, mas logo se tornou em ódio, e ela tinha razão de me odiar, ela tinha me seguido e deu no que deu. 

-Desculpa, Serena... Eu não posso mais te proteger...-falei com a voz tremendo e fechei os olhos impotente. Ela se livrou da minha segurança e eu quis olhar para ela, mas senti uma onda de calor e energia e como eu ainda estava vivo... Imaginei que Zoiscite já tivesse se livrado dela. 

-O quê!?-o grito de Zoiscite negou minha idéia, temeroso abri os olhos e a vi. Sailor Moon estava ao meu lado. 

Zoiscite vendo a raiva em seu olhar seguiu até onde estava Sailor Mercury e a pediu os cristais. 

-Não está comigo.-foi a resposta fria da guerreira, mostrando as mãos e de fato não estava ali. Zoiscite insistiu, mas notou que era verdade. 

-Então quem é!?-virou-se para as outras e todas tinham uma expressão divertida que tinha algo a ver com "nem olha pra mim" e eu comecei a imaginar com quem estaria. A verdade me bateu como um raio. Sailor Moon... Onde estava Serena!? Os cristais estavam esquecidos quando notei que Sailor Moon era Serena esse tempo todo e ao invés de sentir a raiva que Serena sentira por mim, senti alívio e tinha vontade de abraçar-la e beijar-la.-Pergunto de novo, Quem está com os cristais.-o olhar frio da comandante do Negaversus me mirou. E logo fez uma expressão de dor. Assustado olhei para os lados, Sailor Moon tinha usado seu Cetro Lunar. 

-Zoiscite, você falhou, volte!-e a menina desapareceu com aquela voz demoníaca dos céus. 

-Onde estão os Cristais?-perguntou Sailor Jupiter, já liberada da prisão, como as outras. 

-Comigo!-falou Serena.-E com Darien. 

-Quem!?-perguntou Sailor Mars no erro de Serena. 

-Eu coloquei metade no meio do laço de escola da Serena e o resto no bolso do Tuxedo Mask. Serena notou, mas acho que Tuxedo estava demais distraído.-explicou Sailor Mercury e ao procurar havia quatro dos sete cristais. 

-Não! Eu perguntei a parte do Darien.-e ela me apontou.-Você é Darien!?-pensei assustado em como Sailor Mars me conhecia, então ela abriu um sorriso e se destransformou em Rei Hino. Seguindo-a as outras também o fizeram. Sailor Moon apenas ficou para com ódio no olhar. Eu resolvi me destransformar também. 

Depois de nos apresentarmos propriamente eu falei como descobri minha identidade e falei dos sonhos com a princesa que elas também procuravam. 

Os dois gato que por incrível que pareça, eles falavam, nos disseram que tinham uma missão especial. 

-Você tem namorada, Darien?- perguntou a preta, que era da Serena. 

-Quê!? Bem, não. Por Que? 

-Acha que poderia sumir por uma semana ou mais nestas férias?-perguntou o branco. 

-Bem, acho que sim... 

-Semana que vem?-perguntou Lua. Algo me falava para dizer Sim, e outra parte da mente me mandava dizer que claro que sim. Então por decisão unânime. 

-Sim, claro que sim... 

-Ótimo! 

Então os dois falaram de uma cidade do litoral um tanto perto de Toquio, de fato já tinha ouvido falar dela, e disseram que tinha uma atividade anormal por lá e eles iam mandar duas guerreiras, mas seria melhor comigo no grupo e sem namorada, já que ficaríamos por tempo ilimitado. 

-Ficaríamos? Quem mais?-olhei ao redor, sabia que Rei e aquela Lita tinham namorados. Mina ou Ami? Torcia que fosse Ami, já que nossas personalidades se encaixam melhor. 

-A única sem namorado aqui é a Serena, já que Asmi quer estudar num curso de verão...-falou Lua, como se fosse fato normal. Olhei Serena e ela olhava a gata como se estivesse com vontade de matar-la. Entendi porque. 

-Eu e Odango Atama, numa praia, investigando demônios? E se ela não quiser trabalhar?-ela me olhou, eu era a vítima agora. 

-Sim, irão semana que vem, daremos um jeito com o hotel e outras despesas.-falou Artemis. 

-Agora é bom que todos voltem, já é tarde, fizeram um bom trabalho.-falou Lua e começou a ir, seguida de uma Serena que só reclamava. 

*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-* 

Eu confesso! Eu o tenho evitado esses dias todos e amanhã iríamos partir a tal praia, onde passaríamos um bom tempo, juntos, no mesmo apartamento! 

Inacreditável como a vida pode mudar toda em um dia e de repente eu me vi sem ninguém para gostar... Andrew tinha namorada e Tuxedo Mask... Ele era Darien Chiba! 

-Terminou, Serena?-minha mãe estava na porta do quarto e só agora eu notava que estava andando pra lá e pra cá. 

-Sim... Acho que pus tudo. 

-Que bom... Não esqueça nada.-foi um sacrifício para ela convencer o meu pai, mas os dois acabaram me deixando. Darien teve até que conversar com ambos e inspirar alguma confiança. Antes ele tivesse falhado. Porém... Minha mãe o amou assim que o viu! Será que sou a única com olhos que funcionam nesta casa? 

-Não vou me esquecer... 

-E ligue assim que chegarem. 

-Ligarei. 

-O jantar está pronto.-esqueci todas as minhas tribulações e- 

-Iuuuuuuuuupiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Estou famiiiiiiiinta!-saí correndo pulando pela escada, de três em três degraus. 

*-*-*-*Darien-*-*-*-* 

São nove em ponto e estou na frente da casa da Usako, espero que ela tenha acordado a tempo, quero chegar lá ainda em tempo de fazer o almoço. E tínhamos longas duas horas se fôssemos numa velocidade média. 

Estava mais nervoso sexta à noite quando eu ia tentar dar uma boa impressão na família dela. Usako torceu para que desse errado. Esse ódio não passava e doía muito. Ao invés de ela ficar brava comigo tem me ignorado, não evitado, simplesmente fingia que não me conhecia ou que eu não existia. Aquilo definitivamente doía. 

Toco a campanhia e ouço a mãe dela mandando-a se apressar que ela atenderia. Lembro de Lua falando que não devia ser realmente uma semana, mas disse aquilo para se caso seus cálculos estivessem errados. Só teríamos que localizar um amigo dos gatos. Um tal de Willy, perguntei se era uma baleia. 

-Olá, Darien! Serena está terminando o café, poderia abrir o porta-malas, para as malas dela.-perguntou Ikkuko, sorrindo, por trás vi Kenji Tsukino com uma mala enorme e uma outra de igual tamanho aolado, perto mais duas pequenas e uma mochila. Uma gota ficou na minha cabeça... Para quê tanta roupa. 

-Ahn... Claro! Eu ajudo, Tsukino-sama.-disse pegando a outra mala maior enquanto ouvia Ikkuko gritar para que Serena se apressasse. 

-Obrigado, Darien. Serena exagerou... Demais!-disse ele. Lembrei como ele não tinha ido para minha cara, mas acabou superando. Era só eu não exagerar... 

Vi claramente o carro descer por causa do peso ao fim do trabalho de transporte de malas, mas como eu já contava com isso, não me surpreendi. Além do mais o carro não valia mais do que uma semana com a minha Usako! 

De repente apareceu, com um vestido cinza bem justo até a cintura onde se soltasse e tinha um chapéu na cabeça. Mesmo com a cara de chateada, ela estava linda! Um vento passou bem forte e fez o rodado do vestido dançar com ele. Mesmo com ela daquele jeito, eu tinha o pressentimento de que hoje seria um dia perfeito! 

*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-* 

Ficamos em silêncio o caminho todo, de fato eu o odiava, e muito! Como ele ousou me salvar!!! Darien tentou puxar algum assunto, mesmo assim... Como ele pode!? 

-Então... O quê vai fazer assim que chegarmos?-perguntou ele, sem tirar os olhos da estrada, quando virei para observá-lo notei que estava calmo, mas no fundo de seus olhos queria uma conversa, dei um pequeno sorriso, eu seria a única companhia dele neste tempo todo, então era bom que se desculpasse logo. 

-Não te interessa, traidor!-respondi, desviando quando rapidamente ele me encarou, surpresa nos olhos. 

-Serena... Eu...-e ele se calou. Por um segundo tive medo de não ter feito o julgamento certo e então lembrei de tudo... Eu ainda estava com a razão. 

Teve um tempo em que eu estava meio sonolenta e deitei no banco macio de seu carro superpotente e quando ia fechar os olhos o senti com os seus em mim. 

-O quê!? Não posso estar entediada?-perguntei olhando-o, mas ele já estava olhando para a estrada, como se pensasse em algo.-Darien! Responda! Por que você...-e eu não sabia o que ele tinha feito de errado... 

Ele me olhou bem dentro dos olhos como se se desculpasse, se não estivesse com tanta raiva no momento, acharia aquilo uma coisa romântica, ou simplesmente muito bonita. Mas eu estava com raiva e por isso voltei a relaxar no banco ignorando-o. 

Darien suspirou resignado e ligou o rádio. 

*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-* 

Aquilo doía. Mas ela só tinha que se acostumar com a idéia de que o cara a quem ela mais odiava, era o cara que a salvava. 

Resolvi ligar o rádio, já que o clima estava pesado. Ainda estava numa estação de rock pesado, resultado de uma das discussões com Andrew sobre o que escutar. Eu o tinha desligado, só ouvia a alguns cds mesmo, pra quê rádio? Bem, ma eu não tinha cds que devessem interessar a Usako, mas o que a interessava. Pela expressão perturbada, não era rock. Fui passando até chegar a uma estação jovem cujo nome eu ignoro e notei o prazer dela em ouvir a música. 

Um sorriso estava nos meus lábios quando me virei para olhar-la com os olhos fechados e a boca se mexendo, talvez cantando a música para si. Desejei ter um super ouvido e assim a ouviria. 

Mas sabia que nada neste mundo a faria cantar perto de mim, talvez por causa das críticas. Contentei-me em ver sua expressão tranqüila e despreocupada comigo, eu de fato a tinha acalmado. Sorri mais ainda. 

*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-* 

Tínhamos finalmente chegado no apartamento que ficaríamos, de frente notei que devia ser de grande luxo, já que ocupava um quarteirão inteiro, mas não pude ver o nome. 

Entramos logo pelo saguão e Darien entregou algo à recepcionista que chamou alguém que falou conosco: 

-Olá, meu nome é Cilfus e sou amigo de Lua, como vocês, quando ela me pediu, tive o prazer de providenciar o nosso melhor quarto no nosso m...hotel.-ele disse escolhendo palavras e me olhando estranho, então por trás de seu cabelo, tão dourado que parecia branco, notei um sinal de lua. Acho que Darien também o fez, mas mantivemos silêncio.-Você deve ser Serena, e você Darien. Bem, sintam-se a vontade e todos os nossos serviços saíram grátis, só peço para que não abusem a fim de evitar as más-línguas. Agora vou pedir para alguém levar suas malas enquanto os acompanho, poderia emprestar-me as chaves para que o manobrista guarde seu caro?...Obrigado. 

E logo que ele entregou as chaves, voltou e nos guiou até um quarto, notei que no caminho tinha muitos casais, mas nenhuma criança ou jovem... 

Antes de entrar ele falou, enquanto entregava a cada um, um cartão magnético, devia ser a chave. 

-Lua me disse que a desculpasse já que ela não encontrou quartos separados em toda a cidade e eu acrescento que estamos em férias de verão e que isso é comum, vocês têm é muita sorte em terem onde ficar... Até-e Cilfus se foi. 

-Sujeito estranho.-comentei, passando meu cartão e vendo a porta se abrir. Entramos e eu abri minha boca, o quarto era uma casa, ou até maior que isso. Mas tive um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo, Lua não era tão perfeita... Olhei Darien e o encontrei de boca aberta.-Darien... Eu sei que é um luxo, mas não é para tanto.-ele estava suando ou era só impressão minha? 

Nisso ouvi a campainha e logo as malas estavam guardadas. Tudo era grande ali dentro e notei uma sacada na sala com vista para lá fora, para o mar para ser mais exata. 

-Darien! Olhe isto! Estamos no último andar!-disse, secretamente já tinha desculpado o Darien. Foi quando senti o vento em pleno meio-dia, passando pelas minhas pernas e- 

*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-* 

-Darien! Olhe isto! Estamos no último andar!- ainda estava pensando no que ela diria quando descobrisse a verdade quando a ouvi dizer completamente animada. 

Saí do quarto, de onde estive olhando para a piscina ao ar livre que tinha na sacada do quarto e fui até a sala e a vi linda na sacada. Pela porta aberta pude sentir a rajada de vento, típica de um litoral e de um prédio tão alto. 

Quando vi o vestido dela estava quase que todo levantado e pude ver suas lindas pernas, bem molduradas, provavelmente de seu trabalho como Sailor Moon. Também deu para saber a cor de sua calcinha, com um coelhinho fazendo o sinal de vitória, ri quanto àquilo. Notei então que me fiz percebido e agora, enquanto ela muito vermelha (de vergonha ou raiva?) tentava consertar o vestido, já conseguindo, caminhava em minha direção. 

*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-* 

Aquele golpe de ar fez meu vestido se levantar e logo ouvi Darien dando uma risada discreta, com certeza das minhas gorduras caídas, ou até da minha calcinha... Se ele pensava que eu era infantil, imagine agora. 

Voltei-me a ponto de notar seu pânico por saber eu o notei me olhando e vermelha de vergonha avancei nele vagarosamente. 

-Darien...-falei meio pra dentro, o que faria numa situação dessas? Comecei a chorar.-Não tente comentar sobre isso.-olhei para cima, já que tinha caído de joelhos no chão, em lágrimas. Vi Darien me olhando impotente, algo me dizia que ele optou por não comentar. 

-Acho que preciso comentar sobre algo mais importante, Serena.-então ele caminhando até a sacada, eu o olhei desejando que ele estivesse de vestido, com certeza ele tinha pernas (e outras partes) lindas. Mas com que num impulso o segui, segurando meu vestido com cuidado, mas logo notei que não adiantava, então me resumi a segurá-lo de forma que meu acompanhante não visse nada que não devia. 

Observei atentamente a paisagem e fui vendo as placas dos prédios ao lado. A frente estava uma praia lotada! 

Quando olhei para Darien seus olhos estavam fixos no nosso próprio prédio e eu olhei para lá e notei porque. 

-Era isso?-perguntei meio pasmada. 

-Sim...-ele falou silenciosamente. 

CONTIRNUARÁ... 

Anita, 12/03/2002 

Notas da Autora: 

Eu planejava fazer um fan fic de capítulo único, porém a história está enorme na minha cabeça, então esperem a conclusão para o próximo capítulo. 

O que têm achado? Sugestões? Dúvidas? Comentários? Pedir ajudar pra algo? Saber sobre o próximo capítulo? Meu e-mail está mais solitário que a Serena, quer ser meu Darien? anita_fiction@yahoo.com 

E o quê acham que é que Darien e Serena viram? É fácil de adivinhar não é? Bem, espero que gostem deste meu romancezinho... Até mais!!! 

Agradecimentos: 

NGA, Mestre, DS, Washu, Wlad, Fabíola, Miaka, Rafael etc. 

Sugestões: 

Leiam os fanfics brasileiros e comentem o que acharam, com sinceridade. Façam críticas construtivas quando o forem fazer. Mas falem de coração, certo? Visitem em breve meu site olho Azul. Batam e espanquem o Roney Louvain. 

Inspiração: 

Chain Links, The One I Love Is. 

You Are My Reason to Be(Saint Seiya). 

O Guarani (Será que eu vou algum dia terminar este livro?) 

Minha cabeça (que às vezes pode ter vida própria) 


	2. Para Viver Um Grande Amor

Capítulo 2- Para Viver Um Grande Amor

---Serena---

-Era isso?-perguntei meio pasmada.

-Sim...-ele falou silenciosamente.

Olhei de novo para ter certeza do que tinha visto... Parecia meio que impossível ser verdade. Então eu tive certeza... Uma certa gata muito lindinha chamada Lua tinha nos mandado de fato para um Motel!!!

De repente comecei a imaginar se ela tinha planejado assim, ou as desculpas foram sinceras... Espero que não tenha sido a primeira, porque uma gata casamenteira é tudo o que não preciso na minha vida!

Olhei para o Darien e ele estava me observando, como se fosse o culpado, ou tivesse uma parcela de culpa.

-Não fica assim... Eu sei que não tem nada com isso.-falei, compreensiva. Seus olhos azuis de repente brilharam com vida.

---Darien---

Ela estava me consolando? Usako me consolando??? Incrível! Eu estava tão feliz que poderia pular desta sacada... Será que havia chances de eu sobreviver?

Logo olho Usako novamente e ela está me olhando, será que eu estava esquisito? Logo notei que ela esperava algum comentário.

-Você não está mais zangada?-neste momento notei que não devia tê-lo feito, porém agora já era tarde demais... Virei minha cabeça para o lado de dentro da casa e pelo canto dos olhos percebi que ela olhava perdida para baixo, distraída, reflexiva.

Notei logo que seu vestido novamente voava, dançando pacificamente com o vento, como da primeira vez, sua calcinha não estava mais a mostra, mas suas belas pernas me trouxeram pensamentos... Corei levemente.

-Eu...-voltei para olhar-la, hesitação na voz e olhar ainda perdido. Ela continuava.-Acho que não, não mais. Não o perdôo Darien Chiba...-Agora ela me olhou nos olhos, muito séria.-Ainda não.-e sorriu, aquilo me foi um alívio. Senti-me muito culpado pelos meus pensamentos há segundos atrás, mas estava livre daquela pena.

-Está com fome?-um barulho respondeu por ela.-Hahaha, sua gulosa... Vou ver o que tem no cardápio, já é uma da tarde.

-Sim!-ela sorriu um belo sorriso, só para mim e para a comida.

Logo que terminamos de comer, fomos até a sacada olhar um pouco mais da vista, estranho como ela me acompanhava ou era eu quem a acompanhava?

No mesmo instante em que me apoiei no ferro de proteção do local, ouvi um grito. De costume olhei para onde eu poderia me transformar em Tuxedo Mask, mas logo vi Serena entrando e jogando as mãos para o ar.

-Pelo o Poder do Prisma Lunar!!!-gritou ela e se transformou em Sailor Moon, lembrei que ela já sabia e me transformei. Pulamos a sacada(de prédio em prédio) até avistarmos um beco onde um youma abria as suas asas começava a subir, só parando ao nos avistar.

---Serena---

-Vou punir-lo em nome da Lua!!!-terminei meu discurso e olhei de novo para aquela coisa feia, me lembrando que desta vez eu estava sozinha. Logo uma rosa veio para me corrigir e atingir o youma bem nos enormes olhos.

-Sailor Moon! Ataque-o!-mas antes que eu pudesse reagir o youma já havia lançado uma espécie de descarga elétrica que imediatamente me atingiu.-Sailor Moon!-Darien me segurou antes que eu caísse no chão e batesse a cabeça e me apoiou nos braços, sentir seu calor me deixou um pouco feliz e notei que não estava sozinha, mas que tudo dependia de mim.-Serena, você está bem?-ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Levantei-me e encarei a coisa feia. Coloquei meus dedos na minha tiara e gritei:

-Tiara Lunar, Ação!-atingi onde devia ser seu estômago e ouvi seus gritos. Devia estar muito fraco então peguei o meu cetro e usei a Cura Lunar. Logo ele se revelou um senhor.

Darien o pegou e disse que o levaria até o hospital e que era para eu o esperar ali. Vi quando o homem encapuzado se afastou e no mesmo minuto eu caí nos meus joelhos, a batalha tinha sido rápida, mas não foi fácil. Senti algo quente escorrer pelas minhas bochechas, Lágrimas? Eu estava chorando? Por que?

Comecei a lembrar de quando Darien me segurou nos braços e lembrei de como eu ficava feliz quando Tuxedo Mask me salvava. Permiti um breve sorriso e olhei para o Sol que já não estava tão forte. Um vento suave passou por ali e senti o cheiro de água salgada. Olhei para onde Darien tinha ido e fiquei assim até um outro vento passar, desta vez um tanto mais forte. Mais lágrimas saíram de meus olhos e minha visão começava a ficar turva.

Apavorei-me com aquilo, por que chorava? Por que sentia aquela tonteira? Lentamente deixei de olhar para o caminho de Darien e olhei meus punhos fechados e descansados no meu colo, mesmo momento vi vermelho. Nada era muito definido, mas eu sabia que era sangue, meu sangue, sía desde a minha barriga e á tinha manchado uma parte de minha roupa, o maldito youma tinha me ferido.

-Darien...-falei suave enquanto me sentia cair pela perda de sangue e aguardei impotente o impacto de minha cabeça com o chão, mas ele nunca veio. Pelo o contrário, senti algo macio... E apaguei.

---Darien---

De longe vi Sailor... Serena de joelhos no mesmo prédio tinha a cabeça baixa e vi seu uniforme de Sailor Scout manchado de sangue. Logo ela se destransformou e a vi bambeando e cair para trás. Corri com meus saltos e a alcancei sem fôlego, segurando a cabeça com minhas mãos e logo a deitando no meu colo. Observei seu vestido já manchado de sangue também. Levantei-a e carreguei-a pelos prédios até o motel, onde a deitei na cama de casal do quarto principal.

-Desculpa, Serena...-a virei de bruços, falando silenciosamente. Desamarrei o laço da parte de trás do vestido e o desabotoei. Revirei-a e vi o machucado.

Sei que lendo isto você pode pensar que eu poderia ter me aproveitado, ou que eu tenha visto seu corpo só com roupa de baixo, mas não. Minha mente estava toda revirada. Corri para a minha mala e achei meu estojo de primeiros socorros. Fui até o banheiro e enchi um recipiente com água e peguei uma toalha.

Por um segundo eu a vi ali deitada na cama e me passou pela minha cabeça como ela era bonita. Tão pequena, mas já era uma mulher quase formada. Uma lágrima correu pelo meu rosto quando o pensamento de que aquele ferimento poderia ser grave passou pela minha cabeça. Suspirei e comecei a limpar o ferimento.

Lembrei que nossas roupas sempre foram muito fortes e que normalmente não nos machucávamos. Então o choque devia ter sido muito forte, já que estava sangrando muito. Graças a tudo o que me é sagrado há alguém no céu zelando por aquela garota. Usako só tinha um ferimento superficial, mas como ela tinha perdido muito sangue deveria ficar descansando um pouco. Sorri na possibilidade de atraso de nossa missão.

Ao terminar de limpar eu o cobri e puxei a coberta para cobrí-la. Com o ar ligado em breve ficaria frio para alguém só de sutiã e calcinha. Cansado praticamente desmaiei ao lado de Usako com o alívio de um trabalho bem cumprido.

---Serena---

Acordei com fome, muita fome! Olhei ao meu redor e logo lembrei que eu estava neste motel e imaginei que talvez Darien tivesse me carregado até aqui. Senti a coberta deslizar pelo meu corpo e os efeitos gelados do ar condicionado me deram arrepios.

Foi quando notei que eu estava quase nua. Mas meu machucado estava muito bem cuidado. Ao meu lado estava Darien deitado, ele parecia quase exausto. Deitei de novo olhando para o teto. Lá tinha um espelho e nos vi deitados na mesma cama. Sorri ao pensar na cara do meu pai se ele soubesse de metade daquela história.

Logo concluí que Darien devia ter tido que me despir para me limpar do sangue e desejei estar acordada só para sentí-lo me tocar. Não fiquei brava pois sabia que podia confiar nele. Um garoto tão bonito como ele devia ter modelos e atrizes muito lindas aos pés. Por que faria qualquer coisa com uma garota que mal se cuida como eu?

Levantei com um certo esforço, pois ainda doía um pouco e fui me vestir. Ainda bem que com a possibilidade de passear por aí eu trouxe roupas muito atraentes e agora me dava vontade de me exibir para Darien.

Olhei para a sacada e notei que já era tarde da noite, liguei para a cozinha e pedi que nos entregasse o jantar. Estava começando a esquecer a raiva de ficar naquele motel, afinal era tudo grátis. Eu é que não ia economizar!

Logo que pus o telefone no gancho senti um movimento atrás de mim. Quase automaticamente eu coloquei a mão no meu broche e olhei para trás, só para encontrar Darien com o rosto meio amassado de sono.

Ele sorriu. Eu o acompanhei, eu já estava bem paranóica, não era?

-Juro que não fiz nada com você! Se é por isso que quer me fazer virar poeira lunar...-ele disse ainda sorrindo.

-Está perdoado!-falei erguendo a minha cabeça como uma rainha ao súdito.-Mas não o faça mais!

-Não o prometo, minha Alteza... Já que o fiz para salvaste a tua vida. E o faria de novo, mesmo sob tal ameaça.-ele se ajoelhou e pegou a minha mão, beijando-a levemente. Tremi de calafrio, mas não a afastei. Minhas bochechas estavam queimando. Que sentimento era aquele? Nem Andrew já tinha me feito sentir daquele jeito, tão completa...

Eu olhei para baixo no mesmo momento que ele levantou a cabeça, porém ainda ajoelhado, ainda segurando minha mão. Olhamo-nos olho no olho. Seus olhos eram tão bonitos e estavam mais expressivos que nunca. Aquele azul tão bonito parecia brilhar com os raios da luz da Lua que entravam naquele quarto.

Bling Blong

---Darien---

Não sei o que deu em mim, mas quando a beijei e senti aquela pele de seda nos meus lábios, secretamente imaginei como seus lábios seriam.

O momento foi interrompido pela campanhia. Levantei-me e a olhei interrogando. Ela simplesmente sorriu.

-Estou faminta...-disse ela enquanto se dirigia à porta.

Fui me olhar num dos vários espelhos do quarto e notei que minha cara estava bem amassada, resultado do mal-jeito no qual dormir de tão drenado que eu estava.

Dei uma leve gargalhada ao tentar imaginar o quão ridículo eu devo ter parecido com aquela cara. Fui até o banheiro e lavei o rosto.

Ao voltar, Serena já tinha posto a comida em uma mesa e estava sentada me esperando. Agradecemos pela comida e começamos a comer. Se eu estava faminto, imagina ela.

Ao terminarmos ficamos olhando um ao outro. Resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

-Sinto muito, mas imaginei que seria inútil te acordar, Serena...

-Está tudo bem, eu já disse.-sorri aliviado.

-"timo... Mas acho que isto vai nos atrasar um tanto, não é?

-Sim... Melhor, porque assim poderemos aproveitar estas mordomias!-ela disse com um sorriso lindo!

-Então me promete que não vai entrar muito nas lutas, a menos que seja extremamente necessário?

-Deixa de ser sério, Mamo-chan! Eu vou entrar sempre que puder, só para me vingar, mas amanhã eu tenho que repousar não é?-sorri com o apelido...

-É. Deixa tudo comigo.-concordei. Logo engoli seco, tinha algo aí. Dava para ver pelo sorriso travesso de Usako.

-Não... O que eu faria se um youma me atacasse?-ela fez uma expressão de desaprovação junto com uma de vítima.-Você vai ter que ficar me protegendo... Então é bom ir para a praia comigo amanhã!-nisso abriu outro de seus sorrisos, fazendo um sorriso de vitória. Não pude deixar de rir. Porém, resignado concordei.

-Está bem... Eu fico com você amanhã.-nem terminei de dizer e senti algo me enforcando. Usako estava do meu lado, abraçando forte. Seu corpo contra o meu, parecia tudo tão perfeito...

-Obrigada! Obrigada, Mamo-chan!

-Está bem, mas não vou poder te proteger se me enforcar...-ela soltou meu pescoço.

-Certo... Agora eu vou dormir. Droga! Eu não consigo andar...-disse ela dissimulada. Dei um leve sorriso e me levantei da cadeira.

-Quer ajuda?

-Claro!-respondeu estendendo o braço para mim. Resolvi jogar seu jogo e a peguei no colo.-Mamo-baka! O quê está fazendo!? Solta, me põe no chão, já!

-Foi você mesma quem disse que não conseguia andar, não foi? Então vamos poupar seu esforço!-falei, já abrindo a porta para o enorme quarto. Delicadamente a pus na cama e já estava me virando para deixá-la quando senti sua mão no meu pulso.

-Darien, fica aqui comigo... Eu...-me virei e vi seu rosto vermelho.-Tenho medo...

-Medo?-ajoelhei ao lado da cama e ela se virou, nos encaramos face a face, ela estava mais linda que nunca.

Encarei por um bom tempo, a iluminação do quarto se devia a um rastro de luz da sala e a luz da lua, cheia nesta noite. Os olhos de Usako, azuis escuros, pareciam com um oceano profundo. Sei que corei levemente ao ver o quão linda ela era.

-Medo de quê?-perguntei suavemente.

-Estou com um... Mau-pressentimento. Não quero ficar neste quarto enorme, sozinha, além do mais.-sorri levemente e levei uma mão minha aos cabelos dela. E comecei a acariciá-los.

-Confia tanto assim em mim?

-Claro! Você é o Tuxedo Mask, afinal!-falou ela, abrindo um sorriso.

-Então eu vou me trocar, sugiro que faça o mesmo.

Depois disso cada um deitou do seu lado e foi dormir. Eu não tive sonhos com a minha princesa e sim com a minha Sailor Moon, minha bela Usako.

---Serena---

Eu sonhei com Darien... Por que? Por que o pedi para ficar comigo? Por que inventei aquele mau-pressentimento? Só para que ele dormisse comigo? Isso errado?

Mas durante a noite... Não! Durante o dia inteiro ontem, desde que chegamos, eu não tenho sentido aquele vazio no meu coração... Por que? Estou assustada! Como Darien conseguiu fazer isso comigo?

Logo desperto para a realidade e sinto um pouco de dor ainda no meu machucado, mas como qualquer outro machucado que sofro como uma Sailor Scout, ele se cura bem rápido. Então já não doía tanto.

Rolei pela enorme cama e logo notei que Darien já não estava mais lá. Levantei ainda grogue e fui em direção à sala. Lá estava aquele moreno alto com olhos azuis hipnotizadores, sentado na mesa e lendo um jornal qualquer.

-Bom dia!-falei, ainda estava de pijama e com certeza com cara de sono, por ele riu, ao me olhar.

-Nossa, Odango! É melhor dizer boa tarde, estava te esperando acordar para sairmos por aí e comer alguma coisa. Recordo de algo de ontem sobre você "repousar" não é?-olhei para o meu relógio e já era uma da tarde, dei um pequeno grito animada com a idéia de sair por com Darien e corri para o banheiro após pegar um biquíni e alguma roupa para botar por cima e sair por aí.

Depois de escovar os dentes e o cabelo tirei os pijamas e vi que meu machucado mal tinha deixado cicatriz, porém ainda doía um pouco, pelo ao menos eu poderia me exibir um pouco na praia, ou pegar algum bronzeado.

Saí peguei uma bolsa de praia e botei protetor toalha e companhia. Apareci na sala já sem ar.

-Pronta?-perguntou Darien me olhando.

-Sim!-respondi alegre. Darien se aproximou e sorriu.

-Deixe-me levar isto.-falou gentilmente enquanto pegava a minha bolsa. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem. Novamente me perguntei o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas desta vez eu tive resposta, uma vozinha lá no fundo, bem lá no fundo mesmo me dizia: "Você está apaixonada!" –Serena você está bem?

-Sim...-falei ainda pensando... Seria verdade? Seria isso? Abri um sorriso para ele e me pendurei nos seus braços fortes.-Estamos num motel, então somos um casal!-saí andando e arrastando, era tão boa aquela sensação de tê-lo perto! Eu me encaixava ali e era como se aquilo já tivesse acontecido, mas... Eu nem lembrava de quando.

-É, acho que sim...-disse ele, numa falta de palavras, sorri, melhor gargalhei levemente.

---Darien---

Ninguém diria que aquela garota ficou gravemente ferida no dia anterior... Como alguém pode ter tanta energia!? Eu estava alegre por vê-la assim... Ao chegarmos num restaurante beira-mar ela já foi logo pedindo pro garçom. Eu sorri, mesmo frustrado, já que queria pedir por ela, mas, sorri.

Depois de comermos, fomos para a praia. Disse pra ela descansar depois da comida, mas adiantou? Muito pior eu estava montando o guarda-sol e ela foi tirando a roupa que cobria seu biquíni. Usako é linda! Eu já sabia, mas vê-la tão bonita assim... Sei que fiquei vermelho e devo tê-la olhado esquisito, pois ela virou pra mim e perguntou:

-O quê foi? Tem alguma marca do machucado?

-Não! De forma alguma!

-Estou muito gorda?

-Não...

-Então por que tá me olhando assim?

-Você é bonita.-duh! Como pude dizer algo tão infantil? Crianças falam isso para suas professoras, mas adultos não falam isso para suas companheiras de combate!

-Hahahaha! Muito engraçado, Darien!

Neste momento o guarda-sol que tinha acabado de ajustar, caiu e eu reiniciei o processo, desta vez senti os olhos de Serena em mim e sabia porque, devia estar sendo engraçado eu xingar aquela coisa.

Ao terminar o trabalho suspirei, cansado e tirei a blusa, já que já estava com o calção. Já ia me deitar em uma das cadeiras quando ela segurou o meu pulso, tão quente era seu toque...

-Eu te proíbo de ficar aí deitado! Vamos nos divertir!-então me puxou em direção à água. Tentei gritar seu nome e pedir para parar, mas já era tarde demais.

Ao sentir a água gelada nos meus pés, em contraste com a mão quente de Usako segurando meu pulso, resolvi que o melhor era esquecer-me de todos os problemas e preocupações. Naquela hora a praia estava deserta, já que o pessoal provavelmente estava almoçando, então a peguei no colo e comecei a carregá-la para o fundo.

-Pára, Darien!-ela gritava, mas não segurava a gargalhada.-Solta!!!

-Você foi quem começou...-disse tranqüilo, finalmente parando, mas com ela ainda no meu colo. Olhei-a nos olhos, cheios de lágrimas, de alegria, esperava. Então percebi a situação: minha amada estava tão perto de mim...

Naquele segundo pareceu que as ondas pararam de bater, o vento parou de soprar, os pássaros pararam de cantar. Naquele segundo e nada mais, ela olhou para mim bem nos olhos. Minha cabeça foi descendo lentamente, eu não podia me parar.

---Serena---

"Ele vai me beijar!!!" -pensei, meio que comemorando.

Tudo estava tão romântico, uma suave brisa passava no espaço entre nós e o mar ficou não calmo... Sua cabeça se aproximava e eu também fazia meus esforços para me aproximar dele. Lentamente fechei os olhos e deixei os meus lábios aguardando aquele toque. Seria o meu primeiro beijo e uma lágrima de alegria agora escorria pela minha testa. A respiração dele logo era sentida pelo meu rosto e se confundia com a minha própria. Agora já sentia seu calor perto de meus lábios e-

-SOCORROOOOOOO!!! ALGUÉM ME AJUUUUUDE!-uma voz feminina se ouviu de longe. Abri os olhos e Darien me olhava. Seu olhar queria dizer que ia ter que ir.

-Eu vou junto!-falei, enquanto voltava a senti a areia nos meus pés.

-Não, ainda deve estar cansada, eu vou, você fica!

-De forma alguma! Ou eu vou, ou nós ficamos.-ele deu um suspiro vencido.

-Então, vamos.

Ao chegar ao lugar de onde o grito vinha, pudemos ver que era uma loja pequena de roupas, estava evacuada, com exceção de um cachorro marrom, muito bonito, que usava uma coleira e corria freneticamente. De repente parou e nos olhou. Achei engraçado que na sua testa tinha uma faixa tipo kung-fu, até Darien riu. Mas o olhar do cachorro era suplicante.

Entramos.

-Pare!-o youma voltou-se e ele segurava uma garota de cabelos lisos e marrons até o ombro. Ela devia ser a que gritou, mas agora estava inconsciente.-Sou uma Guerreira que luta pelo o amor e pela justiça e vou castigar você em nome da Lua!

Logo o bicho soltou a garota, que teve sua queda aparada por Tuxedo Mask e foi em minha direção, quase que automaticamente eu lancei a minha tiara e ele sucumbiu. Logo usei o meu cetro Lunar e o curei. Era uma das vendedoras da loja.

Fui em direção a Darien que estava acordada a garota.

-Tuxedo Mask, é melhor sairmos.-ele me olhou e por trás da máscara ele tinha preocupação no olhar.

-Sim... Mas ela...-e a olhou. Logo se levantou com ela no colo e foi comigo até um beco.

A atenção que ele a dispensava me dava ciúmes, fiquei olhando um pouco transtornada. A garota era muito bonita e parecia um tanto ferida.

-Darien... Temos que levá-la para um hospital.

-Não.-ele foi seco, ainda estava tentando acordá-la.

-Mas ela está péssima.

-Por isso mesmo...-então ele me olhou, bem nos olhos.-Ela foi torturada, Sailor Moon. Não acha que o youma foi fácil demais de ser derrotado?

-Como assim?

-Ele não estava lá para nos combater e sim para torturá-la. Ela vai ser muito perguntada e pode acabar deixando escapar a informação que o Negaversus queria, para a mídia.

-Entendo...

-E temos que saber o que é!

Neste momento ela abriu os olhos e nos olhou.

-Sailor Moon?

-Eu mesma! Escuta, o que aquele youma queria com você?

-Como? Ah! Ele?

-Está confusa...-comentou-me Darien.

-Não! Ele queria... Queria saber de vocês...

-De nós?-perguntei.

-Sim... Mas eu não disse nada. Suponho que agora seja melhor eu ir. Até!-incrivelmente ela se levantou e lá estava o cachorro que vimos mais cedo.

---Darien---

À noite não consegui dormir. Não porque eu estava no sofá, este era melhor que a minha cama! Mas porque eu pensava naquela garota. O que ela saberia de nós? O jeito como ela tinha falado...

Fui ver se Serena pensava no mesmo. Mas ao entrar no quarto a vi dormindo, rolando de um lado pro outro na cama. Teria saído logo se não a tivesse ouvido dizer:

-Darien...-por que ela sonharia comigo? Um trovão me tirou do meu pensamento, como se dissesse que não me interessava. Fui até a sacada e observei o quão forte a chuva caía. Com certeza amanhã não seria um dia de praia.

Ao olhar para o relógio notei que ainda era uma da manhã, não conseguiria ficar acordado até de manhã, deitei novamente na minha cama e fechei os olhos. Dormir, um sono leve.

Depois de um tempo que não sei ao certo, mas presumo que tenha sido de uma hora ou duas acordei com o som de passos. Mantive meus olhos fechados, já que notei que eram de Usako, o quê a coelhinha fazia acordada?

Um outro trovão de fazer o chão tremer fez-se ouvir e a luz iluminou todo o apartamento. Ouvi Usako gritar bem alto e sentir seu corpo em cima do meu, não me contive e comecei a rir.

-A grande Sailor Moon, defensora do amor e da justiça, com medo de raios?-notei seus olhos olharem dentro dos meus, recém-abertos, e ao perceber-se em cima de mim ela se ajeitou.

-Não é do raio que tenho medo, é só do trovão.-ela estava sentada no chão e com as costas no sofá. Meu nariz se deliciava com o cheiro de seu xampu.

-Hahahahaha. Vamos, Odango, ele não vai vir te pegar aqui dentro! Mas o que fazia acordada?

-Esse trovão me acordou.-sua voz era de medo, um sorriso ficou preso nos meus lábios e eu coloquei a minha mão na cabeça dela, como em uma criança.

-Vai ficar tudo bem...-segurei o riso, confesso.

-Não tem graça Darien.-Ops, fui descoberto. Neste momento me deslizei até o chão, de modo que ficasse do lado dela e enlacei meu braço no ombro dela, fazendo que sua cabeça se deitasse no meu.

-Não tenha medo, eu estou aqui, esqueceu? Nenhum trovão vai pegar a minha coelhinha enquanto Tuxedo Mask estiver vivo!-falei solenemente, eu não estava brincando, mas logo notei meu erro, assim como Serena.

-Coelhinha?

-Achei que estivesse enjoada de Odango Atama.-falei carinhosamente, sua cabeça novamente relaxou no meu ombro.

-Usako... Coelhinha... Gostei!-pude imaginá-la sorrindo. Sorri comigo.

Logo ela dormiu e eu também, ambos em sono pesado. Só acordando às dez da manhã notei que estávamos no chão e minha mão acariciava seus cabelos. Balancei a minha cabeça e olhei para o teto. Como eu podia amá-la tanto? E por que não era capaz de contá-la? Tem sido tão amável comigo, era capaz que ela também gostasse de mim, o importante é que eu ainda tinha chances.

Larguei o teto para olhar para a sacada. A chuva ainda caía, mas não havia mais raios. Um pressentimento me dizia que hoje encontraríamos o tal do Willy. Senti Serena se mexendo.

-Acordou?-perguntei suavemente. Ela tirou a cabeça do meu ombro e olhou o relógio assustada.

-Dormirmos aqui? Assim?

-É... Vamos pedir o café?-ela me olhou e logo abriu o sorriso de fome.

-Claro!!! Estou faminta!

-E quando é que você não está, Usako?

-Cala a boca, Mamo-baka!- e me jogou uma almofada.

---Serena---

Depois do almoço ouvimos um grito de alguém pedindo socorro. Darien suspirou e eu amaldiçoei o Nega versus.

-Pelo o Poder do Prisma Lunar!!!

Logo chegamos a uma padaria, minha barriga me deu sinal positivo de que ainda havia algum lugar sobrando. Sorri e olhei o youma na minha frente. Que coisa feia! Malashite se superou desta vez!

Parecia ser feito de massa de pão, e na parede a garota que salvamos ontem, Darien tinha razão, ela parecia estar sendo torturada.

-Eu a ajudo, você joga a tiara!-disse ele, fiquei novamente com ciúmes, mas logo uma rosa a soltou da massa que a prendia e o monstro nos olhou. Lancei a minha tiara, mas ela ficou detida no seu corpo gosmento.

Darien estava falando com a garota, semiconsciente. Suspirei de raiva e olhei o monstro que agora vinha em minha direção. Lancei de novo a minha tiara, obtendo o mesmo efeito. E ele continuava avançando, mordi meu lábio superior ao notar que atrás de mim tinha uma parede, com a pia que os padeiros usavam para lavar a mão. Novamente mirei o monstro e pavor tomou conta do meu rosto.

Ao lado da pia tinha um aviso para casos de emergências e o extintor de fogo. Amaldiçoei os homens que não contaram com o aparecimento de um youma feito de massa de pão. Mirei Darien, que agora estava mexendo com o cachorro que rosnava para o monstro, ele não tinha mais a faixa na testa, no lugar um sinal... Um sinal de Lua!?

Por isso Darien não me salvava! Ele estava assustado, então ao me bateu na cabeça, sim, um rolo pro pão me atingiu na testa, tendo sido jogado pelo youma, mas junto eu notei: aquele era Willy! Na nossa cara! Era isso o que a garota sabia!

-AI!-gritei quando um outro rolo quase me atingiu, indo cair dentro da pia. Ainda úmida e cheia de rolos, lavados de massa. Novamente voltei a pensar, e uma idéia me veio à cabeça.

Corri até o extintor, quebrando o vidro com o rolo e lancei a água nele. O youma já estava se derretendo quando eu peguei meu cetro lunar.

-Cura Lunar!!!- e um padeiro inconsciente voltou à sua forma normal.

---Darien---

Logo que notei o sinal de lua nele imaginei que ele fosse o Willy e logo a garota assim o chamou. Serena chegou até mim zangada, pois eu tinha esquecido dela, me culpei também e logo eu contei para ela que tínhamos encontrado Willy.

Logo o cachorro se revelou ser um cão falador, assim como os outros dois gatos e nos deu um pergaminho para Lua e Artemis abrirem. Serena e eu voltamos exaustos para o motel e anunciamos que voltaríamos no dia seguinte, Cilfus deu um sorriso e nos deu os parabéns. Ele sabia de tudo desde o início??? Imaginei se Lua não quis bancar o cupido desde o início...

Agora após um bom banho e um jantar bem quente, eu observava a chuva da sacada, minha chance com Usako se acabava. Nisso ouvi um trovão e a senti pular em cima de mim, tremendo e gelada. A chuva voltava a ficar forte e eu imaginava se não poderíamos ficar presos ali com alguma enchente...

-Vamos, Coelhinha, é só um trovão...

-Mas eu tenho medo.-ela estava abraçada bem forte a mim. Seu perfume chegava forte às minhas narinas e o calor de seu corpo... Tão bom!

-Já não te disse que nada lhe fará mal!?

-Mas hoje aquela massa-homem quase me matou!

-Mas você se salvou, não é? Isto não conta, então.

-Seu bobo!

-Vamos, não precisa se assustar! Eu estou aqui... E sempre estarei.- a abracei forte. Era tão bom, nos encaixávamos perfeitamente! Como se tivéssemos sido feitos um para o outro.

Ficamos daquele jeito por um bom tempo, ouvindo a chuva e vendo os relâmpagos iluminarem a praia, um belo espetáculo. Usako não mais tremia quando um trovão se fazia ouvir. E eu sorria por poder estar ali com ela. A chuva agora aumentava e o vento vinha em nossa direção. Lembrei deste vento quando ele levantou o vestido dela. Sorri desejando que o fizesse novamente, mas ela tinha aprendido a não vir de saia ou vestido aqui para a sacada.

Num momento ela suspirou e eu também. Não sei no que ela pensava, mas eu notei como ela aquela chuva ameaçadora tinha se transformado em algo tão romântico e eu estava feliz por partilhá-la com Usako.

---Serena---

Suspirei resignada, sendo acompanhada por Darien, ele devia era estar entediado, mas estar nos braços dele era tão e seu perfume era tão inebriante que tomei a decisão mais maluca da minha vida. Era hora de contar para ele. Virei e o encarei. Neste momento um relâmpago iluminou a sacada e os olhos dele ficaram ainda mais lindos. Trovão me fez pular em cima dele, esquecendo-me de minha coragem.

-O que ia dizer, Usako?-ele me perguntou, enquanto me dava um braço bem forte. Olhei para dentro do motel e vi os vários corações que estampavam as paredes.

-Não era nada...

-pois eu queria...-ele disse num tom de revolução, o que seria?

-Fale.-pedi, depressivamente olhava aqueles corações... Eu nunca conseguiria contá-lo.

-É que... Com esses dias que temos convivido juntos... Eu resolvi juntar a coragem de lhe contar o que sinto faz algum tempo.

-Como?-será que ele ia pedir para que nunca mais nos víssemos? Se ao menos ele tivesse dito que com esse tempo juntos ele tinha percebido o quão legal eu era...

-Eu... Eu te amo, minha coelhinha e te amo faz tempo.-meus olhos agora o olhavam e um novo relâmpago iluminou a cena. Meu coração batia mais forte que nunca e lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto.

-Eu também!!!-ele me olhou meio assustado e logo abriu um sorriso brincalhão.

-Você também se ama?-ele disse com uma de suas limpando minhas lágrimas.

-Claro que não bobinho! Aliás, isso também...Eu te amo, Darien Chiba!-e senti o seu rosto se aproximando e seus lábios tocaram os meus.

Debaixo daquela chuva nós voltamos para casa na manhã seguinte e eu sorri comigo, pois de repente eu não me sentia sozinha, de forma alguma eu voltaria a me sentir assim e meu coração sabia daquilo.

Quanto ao tal pergaminho... Lua nunca me disse o que era e se disse eu não estava prestando atenção, provavelmente pensando no meu Mamo-chan. Com um sorriso de alegria verdadeiro nos meus lábios.

FIM

Anita, 23/03/2002

Notas da Autora:

Finalmente!!! Está pronto!!! Graças aos céus!!! Que trabalho esta história me deu... Ela nunca terminava!!! Mas no final eu consegui achar alguma inspiração e aqui está a história!!! Menor que as outras? Talvez, mas juntem os dois capítulos e verão que não.

A parte do Willy e outras coisas foi só para arranjar um motivo para eles irem parar no motel, então sinto muito se vocês não gostaram... Mas o que acharam das cenas de ação? Eu não sei fazer isso direito, mas até que saiu alguma coisa, não é?

Mandem um e-mail pra mim... Preciso de incentivo pra escrever, ando tão cansada... Brincando!!! Mesmo cansada eu consigo escrever, é meu computador que não funciona quando ele não lê e-mail, então digam o que acharam!!!

O segundo capítulo de MKR em breve estará saindo, estou no finalzinho!!! Então 

Agradecimentos: Ao fórum inteiro!!!(me encontrem lá!!!) Wlad, Fabíola e a todos que me mandaram e-mails falando sobre meus fanfics!!! Outros: Pollyana, Elisa, Bruno, Alan etc por serem meus amigos!!!

Sugestões: Mandem o Roney Louvain me devolver meu fic!!! E leiam fics brasileiros comentando-os para seus autores!!! Nós adoramos isso! E se você escrever algum me mandem por e-mail, estou construindo um site e vai ter uma seção com um monte de fanfics!!!

Inspirações: O Guarani, A Ira dos Anjos, Alice e Ulisses, Nelly Furtado(esse cd é demais!!!) etc.


End file.
